Organized collection and expert pathologic evaluation of human tissues and biologic fluids is pivotal to the translational mission of this SPORE project. Thus this Tissue/Pathology Core is designed to provide well-characterized human biological specimens to researchers participating in the Johns Hopkins Cervical Cancer SPORE and other similar research efforts. In addition to the growing need for sophisticated sample acquisition, investigators increasingly depend on Pathology support to ensure proper tissue preparation and characterization for selected studies. This Core will also provide expert pathologic evaluation of specimens and technical support. Specifically, this core will: 1. Obtain written informed consent and collect specimens from patients for translational research without compromise of patient care or confidentiality, 2. Collect cervical carcinoma and pre-malignant lesions, as well as normal tissue, 3. Provide normal control tissue in addition to neoplasms whenever possible, 4. Process and store tissues to address the requirements of all SPORE investigators, 5. Support the development and implementation of immunologic assays, 6. Collect blood, secretions and exfoliated cells (e.g. cervical scrapes) from patients, including those enrolled in clinical trials for the SPORE projects, 7. Provide specimens that are well-characterized with respect to site of origin, pathologic grading and staging, and proportion of neoplastic and stromal tissue, 8. Provide quality-controlled specimens in a timely fashion as inexpensively and efficiently as possible, 9. Use well-defined mechanisms for prioritization of the distribution of requested specimens to investigators within and external to the Johns Hopkins SPORE, 10. Route specimens for virologic analyses (e.g. HPV testing and typing), immunophenotyping (e.g.HLA typing), EBV-immortalization, microarray or laser-capture microdissection in fee per service facilities. The samples are tracked using a password-protected Filemaker Pro relational database that will be web enabled for access by our off-site projects. The activities of the Resource Core will be integrated with those of the Administrative/Clinical Core and the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core to ensure that specimens and clinical information are appropriately catalogued and disseminated.